


Heaven Tonight

by SoulSurvivor_36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Just Like Heaven (Movie), Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gentle Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Soulmates, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSurvivor_36/pseuds/SoulSurvivor_36
Summary: It's been a month since Castiel has come home following his three-month coma, during which his soul had connected with Dean on a spiritual level he had never felt before.  He had never understood the meaning of "Soul mates" until he had fallen in love with Castiel's disembodied soul.  There is nothing Dean won't do for him now that he's back in his body.Living with Castiel has made Dean feel like he has found his place in the world.  Being loved by Castiel is just like Heaven, and he doesn't want to ruin it, even if it means holding back his physical desires until Castiel is ready.Tonight though, Dean's patience is about to be rewarded.





	Heaven Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there reader!  
> So this is my first foray into the vast world of Destiel as well as gay sex, so be gentle ;-)  
> This came up, actually, following a request for a commissioned story for a Supernatural Crossover with the movie "Just Like Heaven" (The story is not written yet... so this is like an NC-17 pre-emptive sequel to that PG story... which will cover their meet-cute and falling in love. (It's gonna be good... you should definitely check it out when I post it in the Fic Facers 2019 collection... lots of other great stories in that collection too))  
> Anyways, now that I've gotten this out of my system I should be able to settle into a more tame, rom-com style, writing mode.  
> Enjoy!

“Damnit,” Dean mumbled under his breath as the match in his hand burned right up to his fingers without him realizing. He shook it out to extinguish it before looking at his red fingertips and sticking them in his mouth like a toddler.

He looked up and around at his handiwork. Uncertainty assault him suddenly as he looked at the forest of little dancing flames casting a glow to the room. His mind strayed to the rose petals he had sprinkled all over the bedspread in the bedroom and he could feel the heat of a blush creeping up his neck. “Just stupid,” he said to the candlelight as he sprung into action blowing out some of the nearby candles, in a hurry to remove the evidence before…

He straightened up suddenly as he heard the scraping of the key in the lock behind him. He turned in time to see Castiel pushing the door open and walk in, home from a long shift at the hospital.

It had been a month since life had thrown them unceremoniously into each other’s paths. Dean could still remember that first kiss like it had happened mere moments before: the warmth of Castiel’s palm as he gripped his hand tightly, overwhelmed by the memories of their courtship, remembered in a flood of images and senses as he looked into Dean’s eyes; the feel of his strong hand as it cupped his jaw and neck, the scruff on his cheek tingling from the contact; the press of his lips against his as he pulled him forward into him and gripped him tight.

After the initial outburst of passion, they had spent the night sitting at the little bistro table Dean had set up amongst the garden he had built for Castiel. He had leaned back against his chest and Dean had wrapped his arms around him and they had watched the evening fog roll in over the city from the bay. They had decided to take it slow. This was all so new to Castiel, who had told him he had never felt that way about anyone and had never known a man intimately. Dean wanted to respect his pace. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for him.

He was reminded of that as Castiel’s sharp, blue eyes flitted around the room and landed on the candles all laid out, half of which were quietly sending delicate tendrils of smoke up into the open space. A shy smile spread on Dean’s face and he scratched at his head as he thought about his half-assed attempt at romance, but seeing Castiel’s responding joy suffusing his face, Dean was reminded of why he had set out to woo the man he had been living with in the first place.

“What’s all this?” asked Castiel, his gravelly tones light with mirth.

“Uh, nothing. Welcome home!” he answered, affecting nonchalance.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and glanced around again before looking at Dean, standing in the room holding a burnt-out match and wearing his usual jeans and black t-shirt, his bare feet planted on the wooden boards. “It doesn’t look like nothing.”

Dean was rubbing the back of his neck looking unsure again. Castiel watched him a moment more with his bright, curious eyes. Then, he took the few steps that separated them and pressed himself against him, pressing his lips to his as he wrapped his trench coat clad arms around his shoulders and the back of his neck. Taken by surprised, Dean didn’t immediately respond, rather he fixated on the close-up of Castiel’s black eyelashes resting like soft feathers against his skin. Which is when he felt the tentative touch of Castiel’s tongue probing at his lips.

Dean slipped his arms under Castiel’s coat and suit jacket, seeking out the warmth of the man’s body to hold tight as he parted his lips, giving his tongue access to lick and explore. Dean let him set the pace, as he always did, letting Castiel do what he was comfortable doing, without rushing him, but finding it hard to ignore the effect these new wet kisses were having on his body.

When Castiel’s hand rove up into his hair, gripping him tightly, and a soft moan escaped his lips, it was all Dean could do to not strip him naked and take him on the floor. Dean tore himself away with difficulty, trying to control his body’s urges. Castiel pulled him close again, oblivious, pressing his body close, brushing his hip against Dean’s budding erection.

“Cas,” Dean whispered against his lips even as he tried to put a little distance between them to recover.

“Dean,” he moaned, his low, rough timber knotting his lower abdomen delightfully and sending a shock down to his pelvis, his cock hardening further.

Castiel pressed his hips against his again, bumping into him. Dean groaned and lay his hands on his shoulders holding him in place as he dropped his head in the crook of his neck. “Cas, I don’t know if I can take much more of this.” Dean fisted his trench coat in an attempt to keep him just far enough for him to get a hold of himself again, but also making sure the man wasn’t moving away.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, his hand stroking his hair.

Dean considered telling him exactly what was wrong: tell him that he would like nothing more than to make slow, passionate love to him, to taste his sweat on his tongue, to explore every inch of his body with his fingers, his mouth… to join their bodies in pure bliss and to watch him come apart under him. He could feel his heart racing in his chest at the thought of finally being one with the blue-eyed man. But he didn’t want to push Castiel, didn’t want him to think that sex was all he wanted. He reminded himself again that for Cas, he could wait.

Dean turned his head and pressed his lips against the side of Castiel’s neck, right on the tendon he was currently straining trying to turn to look at him. Dean nudged his face closer, breathing him in deeply, that strange mix of antiseptic soap from the hospital and his cologne smelling distinctly of thyme and rosemary. Dean wanted to wrap himself in that scent forever.

Much as he tried to slow the wild beat of his heart, and subdue his impetuous cock, his was finding it impossible to deny his deep desire. He lay another kiss on Castiel’s neck, this time against the soft skin under his jaw, his five o’clock shadow making Dean’s lips tingle, just like they had when they had spent that first night together lying in bed, Castiel no more than a body of energy – a soul without a vessel.

Dean felt Castiel’s hand on his face and he didn’t resist as the man guided his head back up so their eyes could meet. “Tell me,” he demanded softly.

Dean’s entire being yearned for him so completely, he felt like he would shake apart just looking into those deep blue pools. Castiel pulled him in for another kiss, their lips closing against each other, their breath mingling as Castiel sighed softly against his mouth. The kiss was over too quickly and left Dean reaching for Cas, his eyes still closed, and his neck stretched out.

He felt Castiel pull away from him and suddenly, it was his warm hand, no longer his clutched coat, that he gripped tightly. When he felt the tug on his arm, Dean opened his eyes, his gaze landing right away on Castiel’s lips, tugged to the side in a lopsided smile. The man turned away, facing down the hallway, the door to the bedroom ajar at the end of it, the glow of the flickering candles Dean had lit first spilling from it. He was pulled forward as Cas walked down the length of the dark wooden floorboards and pushed open the door.

Dean’s breath hitched in his chest as the golden light of the candles laid out on the floor of the room turned Castiel’s skin to bronze perfection. “Cas… I…”

“Ssh,” he stopped him gently as he pulled him back into his arms to kiss him once again, his hand against his cheek once more.

Dean felt him moving away again and he cupped either side of his face to keep him close. It was only when he heard the soft rustling of Cas’ overcoat, followed by a rich fabric thump on the floor that Dean opened his eyes and drew away, startled. Castiel’s coat and jacket lay crumpled on the bedroom floor and as Dean’s eyes lifted back to Castiel’s face, it was to see him pulling at the knot in his blue tie and discarding it to join the heap at their feet.

“Cas, no… We don’t… we don’t have to…” he stammered, his mind finding it hard to form a coherent thought as Cas’ nimble fingers undid each button of his shirt with surgical precision.

Castiel pulled the shirt tails from his trousers and let it fall away from his bared torso as he moved into Dean once more, pressing himself against him and pulling him in for an increasingly searing kiss that Dean returned hungrily. He lay his hands on Cas’ waist, the feel of his skin so soft and warm, his muscles contracting as he turned his body to press even closer. The bulge in Dean’s jeans was starting to press against the fabric painfully, but he didn’t care. He would endure all the pain if it meant that he could be like this, with him, forever.

And suddenly, Cas’s hands were on his belt buckle, tugging at the supple leather to unhook it. Dean’s eyes fluttered open again to see the look of quiet concentration on the other man’s face, a shadow of hesitation making him frown. God, Dean wanted him so badly, but not enough to force him to do something he wasn’t ready for. He let him go, and pulled his hands away from his now untied belt, taking deep steadying breaths. He drew Cas’ hands to his mouth and kissed his fingers tenderly.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, in his deep scratch, and Dean’s heart nearly melted all over again seeing his dark eyebrows knitted together as his eyes focused on Dean’s chin.

“No, baby,” Dean kissed his hands again and looked at him, “I don’t want you to do anything, just because my body has a mind of its own. It’s okay if you’re not ready.”

Castiel’s eyes fixed on Dean’s and he could see the passion in their intensity, like the flames of the candles were somehow glowing from inside him and he found himself struggling to breathe. Cas’s bare arms wrapped themselves around Dean’s head as he threw himself against him in another kiss, it was all Dean could do to get his arms around him to stop him from bouncing off his chest.

“I want to, Dean. I want… you. I…” Castiel’s hands smoothed down Dean’s torso and pulled up the edge of his shirt. Dean grabbed it with crossed arms and quickly pulled the cotton from his body, breaking the kiss only long enough to clear his head from the collar, before pressing against Castiel’s waiting lips once more.

With a mischievous grin, hidden by the press of their lips, Dean ran his hands down Castiel’s naked back and smoothed down over his firm ass still covered by his trousers. He gave it a quick squeeze before pulling up, giving himself a push with his legs and lifting Castiel up off the ground. The man gasped in surprise as Dean guided his legs to wrap around his waist.

“How does it feel to be taller?” Dean asked him mockingly as he kissed the base of his throat.

“We’re practically the same height, Dean,” he answered, clinging to Dean’s shoulders.

“No,” Dean teased him, feeling his arms starting to shake from the effort of keeping him up, “You’re shorter.”

“What does it mat…” Cas’s speech was cut off as Dean suddenly turned and toppled them both onto the bed, Dean landing right where he wanted between Castiel’s legs, and crushing the rose petals under their bodies, releasing their sweet perfume.

Dean pushed back from the mattress, letting his chest hover above Castiel’s as he kissed him long and deep, lazily licking at his lips before pushing past them, dipping quickly into his open mouth and pulling back out again. He did it a few more times, until Castiel was lifting his head from the mattress trying keep him close. Dean laid a trail of wet kisses down his jaw, over his chin and down his neck, pausing to give the hollow below his Adam’s apple a lick and a nibble. Castiel sighed in Dean’s ear. Dean’s hips thrust forward, digging into Castiel’s pelvis with his hard member. Castiel’s sigh turned into a groan and Dean did it again, just to hear it.

“How do you want it, Cas?” Dean asked him, losing himself in exploring his body with his mouth and his hands, first smoothing his palms along the shape of his shoulders, his arms, his chest. He flicked at his nipples with the tip of his tongue, pleased by the shiver that went through Castiel’s body.

“I… um… Oh!” was all he could manage as Dean kissed his way ever lower, following the shape of his ribs and down his flat stomach along the line of dark hair that started just below his belly button. Dean had reached the edge of Castiel’s pants, his exploration stopped by the clothing. He pulled his mouth away from his stomach as he let his gaze drift down to the bulge before him. Dean brought his hands to the thin belt around Castiel’s hips and quickly undid the buckle, pulling the leather out and back. Castiel drew his torso up, leaning back on his elbows as Dean’s fingers undid his pants’ button and then pulled down on the zipper’s tab. As he pulled away the fabric, he glanced up at Castiel’s face, checking if he was going too fast. The man’s cheeks were flushed a deep red in the candlelight and Dean gave him an encouraging smile as he pulled the pants down. Castiel lifted his hips so Dean could rid him of the constricting trousers. He pulled them down his long legs as he crawled back off the end of the bed. He hooked his fingers around the edge of his socks and quickly pulled them off too, leaving Castiel on display: leaning back on his elbows, one leg bent at the knee, the other straight out and between them, his erection tenting his white boxers.

Dean drank in the sight of him, with his dark hair already tousled, his mouth open to accommodate his heavy breathing. He was already looking so beautifully sexy, aroused, and…

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, their eyes locked, and Dean thought he could die right then and be alright.

His hands flew to his jean button, in a hurry suddenly to feel Castiel’s skin against his, curious and excited to find out if he would feel that all over tingle in his veins – if his blood would sing, swaddled in Castiel’s embrace. He pushed down his jeans quickly, stepping out of them, aware of his own member pushing his black boxer briefs out obscenely. He noticed Cas shyly checking out his body, his big blue eyes taking stock of him in quick glances that barely rested on any one body part before fluttering away to look at another and he flexed, unable to not show off.

Dean climbed back onto the bed, crawling up between Cas’ legs and over his chest, forcing him to lie back as he lay down on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. Dean kissed him slowly, deeply, taking his time to stoke the fire in him. He rolled his hips against him, their respective boxers the only barrier left between them. Dean rolled against him again, slowly, feeling the pleasurable pressure and friction along his shaft and knowing, from Castiel’s surprised moan, that he felt it too.

All Dean wanted was to make Cas moan just like that over and over, to shower him in kisses and make him feel all hot and fuzzy as the ecstasy rolled through him. Dean began kissing his way down Cas’s chest and stomach again until he reached the edge of the boxers. He curled his fingers under the elastic, getting ready to remove the last of Castiel’s clothes. A startled gasp from Castiel made him pause and look up. From his spot at Castiel’s waist, he could just see the man’s nervous swallow as he looked straight up Dean whispered his name, waiting for him to look down at him again so he could see those big blue eyes, and Castiel would see his earnestness.

“You need to tell me if I do anything you don’t like. I don’t want to hurt, or upset you, darling.”

Castiel nodded solemnly, his eyes staying locked with Dean’s. “I trust you,” was all he said, the three words filling Dean with a warmth he hadn’t felt in years. He brought himself back up to Cas’s face, kissing him with all the passion he had locked away inside and that was now burning slow and low in his belly. When he felt Castiel’s body roll against him, pushing his swollen member against his pelvis, he pulled away again, kneeling between his open legs. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and lifted them up over his straining erection and then down his legs, discarding them beside the bed.

Dean kneeled between Cas’s legs and kneaded his inner thighs gently with his fingers as he looked down on his swollen member – curved up towards his abdomen, the tissues engorged. Dean felt a responding twitch in his own cock as he considered how it would feel to bury himself inside Castiel. A quick glance at Cas’ face revealed that he was watching him with his intensely blue eyes, and if Dean had needed any more encouragement, that was it. Dean knew he wasn’t ready for him to push inside though. Plenty of other things they could do though.

He wrapped his hand around Castiel’s shaft, and blue eyes closed tightly as he sucked in his breath, pulling in his stomach towards his navel. Dean smiled at the reaction and slowly started to move his hand up and down, keeping his fingers loose enough to not pull at the sensitive skin. With an open-mouthed moan and quick short gasps, Castiel sank back onto the pillows. Dean smiled, enjoying watching Castiel’s genuine reactions to his touch: God it was so hot. The sounds he made as he increased the speed of his strokes, his rolling stomach as he tried to breathe through the gasps, his eyes alternating between wide open in wonder and squeezed tightly shut. And to think that Dean was the first one to see him like this. All of it was almost too much. “How’s that feel?” Dean asked him.

“Good,” he answered.

Dean leaned down, smiling, anticipating the lovely sounds Cas would generate next when he ran his tongue from balls to tip. “Ah!”

He figured that was worth another lick and this time, he got a jerk of Cas’ hips. “You like that?” Castiel moaned long and low. “How ‘bout this?” Dean asked softly just before wrapping his lips around Cas’s head and giving it a quick suck. “Oh, God!”

Dean pumped him slow a few times drawing out a few more groans until he whispered: “More.”

He wasn’t going to make him ask twice. Dean settled himself comfortably and took him in his mouth again. He took as much of him as he could, keeping his hand around the base and he started to move up and down, coating him in saliva, making him slick as he increased the speed of his ministrations. Castiel was reduced to short gasps and moans as Dean worked him with his mouth, the erotic sounds swimming around in Dean’s head as he wrapped his left hand around his own erection and slowly massaged himself. He moaned around Castiel’s cock and his reaction was instant: he arched against him, thrusting into his mouth out of instinct, making Dean gag slightly as the head hit the back of his palate.

He moaned again, but this time he was ready for Castiel’s bucking hips, and he pulled back just enough to accommodate it. He increased his speed again, both hand and mouth and soon Castiel was writhing on the bed, clutching at the sheets with tight fists. Dean could feel that he was close to reaching his climax, and yet, it felt like Castiel was holding back. He moved his free hand to fondle Castiel’s balls and pulled his mouth away just long enough to say, “Let it happen, baby.”

Dean wrapped his lips around him again and sucked in his cheeks, pulling him deeper into his mouth. Dean felt him swell and he pressed the flat of his tongue directly on his head, swirling it around and moving his mouth up and down as Castiel’s come spilled into his mouth with a cry and a groan from the man. Dean worked him through his orgasm, lapping at the semen and swallowing it down greedily, slowing his motions as the stiffness drained away, leaving Castiel limp and spent.

When Dean looked up, savouring the taste of him on his tongue, it was to find that his startling blue eyes were looking right at him, wide and sparkling like an excited anime character. Dean smiled at him, feeling his heart swelling in his chest as they looked at each other, pondering the hidden thoughts behind the other’s eyes. Castiel sat up and put his hand on Dean’s face, and he leaned into the tender touch like there was nothing he’d ever wanted more. If this was it for the night, Dean was fine with it, happy to bask in Castiel’s tenderness. Then, Castiel leaned forward and kissed him, working his mouth open with his demanding lips and slipping his tongue inside, surprising Dean with his undiminished ardour. Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders, losing one hand up in the short black hair as he returned Castiel’s fervour twofold.

They clung to each other, each trying to pull the other closer, trying to pull each other inside, so they would be together forever, so they could feel their souls mingling and fusing once more. Dean forgot all notions of being gentle as he responded to Castiel’s passion. Dean could feel the rising need to feel connected to Castiel, to feel him wrap his arms around him like protective wings and it was driving him mad, his movements become much rougher and less controlled. He nipped at his lips and dug his fingers with bruising strength into the other’s skin, clinging to him. He could feel his stiff erection growing uncomfortably swollen and he shifted his hips pushing against the skin of Castiel’s stomach, searching for somewhere warm to rub against.

He scrambled at his boxer briefs one handed while he clung to Castiel, refusing to stop kissing him, desperate to keep touching him. It was Castiel who relieved him of his cumbersome clothing and as soon as he had, Dean stretched himself on top of him, lining his cock up with the fold of Castiel’s leg. He thrust against him, burying his face in Castiel’s neck as he writhed and worked towards his own release. He could feel the quickly mounting pressure at the base of his spine and he gasped and moaned. Castiel held him tightly, one hand in his hair making his scalp tingle, and Dean rutted against him, the pleasure growing ever more intense until everything fell away and all he could feel was Castiel’s skin, that scent of thyme enhanced by their sweating bodies and mingling with the rose petals’ sweet perfume. The feel of Castiel’s hands on him was almost too much, the scratch of his facial hair against his temple, the man’s firm body under him, his arms holding him so tightly. Dean felt the orgasm overtake him as the tingling travelled from the roots of his hair to the base of his cock and he released his come onto Castiel’s stomach with a groan of relief. He moved against his body until he was spent.

Dean sighed, wanting nothing more than to sink into Castiel’s tight embrace and drift off in his post sex glow. He felt sluggish and sated and never wanted to move from that spot on Castiel’s shoulder, but first he had to clean up the sticky mess he had made on Castiel. He shifted over from between Castiel’s legs so he could stretch himself on his side and grabbed the necessary tissues to wipe up his come before settling himself back into his arms.

“Oh God,” he groaned contentedly against Castiel’s skin and he felt his tentative kiss on his sweat slicked temple. Dean’s eyes were already closed as he fought the pull towards sleep. Castiel leaned his head down towards Dean’s face and he turned his head just enough to feel the press of his lips against his in a soft and intimate kiss.

“Can we do that again?” Castiel asked him with all the innocence of a freshly popped cherry.

Dean laughed, filling the room with his happiness. “Hell yeah. But sleep first.”

As he gave in to the pull of Morpheus, Dean was aware of two things: he was already snoring, and he didn’t think he had ever loved another being more than in that very moment. Heaven was in the arms of his guardian angel.


End file.
